On the Other Side
by ApplePie811
Summary: This is based on the story Skyhayze, but from the cats point of view.


Hello people. This story is based on another story called Skyhayze but from the cats point of view.

Apple pie is awesome. :)

Characters:

Talon: coal-black raven; messenger/spy for cats

Shadow: black tom with amber eyes; leader of cats

Shade: black she-cat with green eyes; Shadow's daughter

* * *

Talon was perched on a a tree branch that hung above the Alpha's den. He watched carefully through the hole on top of the den careful not to cover it. He watched intently, cocking his head, as he saw the new litter of puppies. One girl out of all the six pups. He gave them a disgusted look. More dogs meant less chances of more territory for his allies.

Talon's allies were cats. These cats lived on the other side of the river in the less rich territory. He and his band of ravens worked for them as spies. It was very ideal since dogs usually ignored small birds except when they were used as prey.

He looked around to make sure none of the canines would notice him fly out. They would find it unusual that a raven was in the Alpha's den. After he was certain no one was looking, he fluttered his coal-black wings and flew away. As he was in the air he thought what Shadow would think of the new litter of pups, especially that they were the Alpha's. Shadow was the leader of the cats on the other side of the river.

* * *

Shadow flexed his claws impatiently as he waited for Talon to return. After what seemed like ages, he saw something black flying toward him." Shadow," Talon said as he landed. " The Alpha's mate has given birth to six pups, one female."

"Great," Shadow growled. " Now we have six more snout-faces to get rid of." Shadow wanted more territory. Long ago, cats and dogs made a truce that the river marks the border between their lands. Shadow hated that truce. The cats ended up with the less-rich territory. He looked at Talon," Go back to their territory next half-moon." And with that Shadow left with a frustrated look on his face_. Stupid dogs, they think they're so great that they have to have the best all the time_._ Cats took that territory first long ago. But no, Ember had to give it to those mutts. _Ember was the leader of the cats a long time ago. That was a time when canines and felines lived at peace. Over the years, the dogs' territory got richer while the cats' stayed the same.

* * *

Random Scene:

In the middle of nowhere there was a bunny who was about to get eaten by a hawk. Before the bunny got eaten, Pac-Man came out of nowhere and swallowed the hawk. The bunny was thankful. But sadly for Pac-Man, he got chopped up by a thingy-ma-bobber and was mistaken for pizza. The End. :p

* * *

Talon let the air breeze through his wings as he soared over the lake and onto dog territory. He was once again going to spy. He carefully landed on a tree near Nitro's den. And looked through the leaves to see the Alpha and his daughter. He leaned in closer to hear what they were saying, but he only caught a few words.

"So scared daddy...help... this worm?"

"Anything for you...take the worm?"

Suddenly a howl caught Talon's ears while that Alpha raised his hackles. He heard another voice, it sounded like a sob followed by a very desperate wail. He turned his head to the direction where the sounds came from and saw another dog come over with his pup. Talon began to feel anxious. What if one of the dogs spotted him? He hopped to another branch so he could hear what Nitro and the other dog were talking about.

"Ah ,Xylon, you gave me quite a fright there my friend." Then Xylon respectfully bowed to Nitro.

"Most honorable sir, with the most greatest respect and humiliation, I ask you humbly and kindly and-"

"Just get on with it lad!"

"Yes sir, right sir, I understand sir. Now you are the last dog I can turn to my sir, for everyone else has turned me down and I have no other choice sir-" He was not interrupted by Nitro this time but from the little black pup."Pff, yeah ya do." The black pup was so rude that she got a nip by Xylon and a glare from Nitro. Talon was beginning to tune out because of boredom. _Those two dogs have very wierd personalities. One's boring and the other one is rude. What is going on through those dogs' minds? _Then Nitro told him to continue in a bored tone.

"Well you see sir, it's almost hunting season, as you have noticed, and I aim to go together with my mate this year." Now this caught Talon's attention._ Finally this dog gives me _useful _information. _Surely Shadow would like this. Less dogs leaves the territory more vulnerable. Talon stood up with excitement and got prepared to fly forgetting about the rest of the conversation. He took off clumsily and noisily and headed over the river.

* * *

Talon was soaring over the the river and then over the green forest. He was in a hurry since he had very valuable information. He soon landed after he reached Shadow's den.

"Shadow, Shadow! Wake up!"

Shadow was in a deep nap and slowly lifted his head and sniffed the air._ Talon, what does he want?_ He then slowly opened his eyes and looked at the raven."Thanks for interupting my dream,Talon," he said annnoyed.

Talno was flailing his wings in excitement. "But I have urgent news! While I was out spying, I heard that the Sky pack is going hunting. That means there will be less dogs, and the dogs who are staying are going to be too busy taking care of the pups. This gives an advantage to take more territory."

Shadow just stared at the raven in wonder._ This is what I've been waiting for. This could actually be our chance. Not to mention we might get to kill some dogs._ Talon stared at Shadow while he was lost in thought. After a few moments Shadow met his gaze with ambitious amber eyes and could see that he liked his idea very too much.


End file.
